1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrier racks for mounting on vehicles and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for carrying bicycles outside a vehicle.
2. The Background Art
Bicycling (cycling) is a common sport among youth and adults alike. Bicycling has become increasingly popular in recent years. A variety of sizes and styles of bicycles appeal to any preference, whether riding around a suburban block, on a cross-country tour, or over rough, off-road, or mountainous terrain.
Many persons who cycle carry their bicycles in or on a vehicle while traveling to a destination some distance from home. The destination may be a recreation spot or a competition field. The distance may be just a few blocks away, miles out of town, many miles to a favorite cycling area, or across states on an extended trip. Carriers abound. One or more bicycles may be carried in a "carrier" or "rack" attached to the vehicle.
For short trips, especially, many carriers are not simple enough or small enough to easily assemble, store, or attach Complex, tangled systems are used with various rack for placing on, removing from, or firmly securing to a vehicle. Many racks are not sufficiently rigid to hold large objects such as bicycles firmly. Many racks do not have rapid securement of the carrier to the vehicle. Many quickly damage paint or glass on a vehicle after a short period of time.
Many overhead racks require specialized mounting hardware at substantial cost, or may require drilling of holes, causing permanent body damage to the vehicle for mounting anchors. Thus, the rack hardware must be permanently installed. Bicycles (or other sporting equipment, tools or whatever is carried) must be lifted high overhead. Also, the entire weight of a bicycle must be supported at a distance from a user while positioning the bicycle on an overhead rack. Dropped bicycles may damage the roof of a vehicle, even if the bicycle simply slips briefly through sweaty hands.
Many racks are not readily loaded with or unloaded of cargo. Moreover, once loaded, many have no structure for holding bicycles from hitting one another or the vehicle. For example, many bumper-mounted carriers leave front forks free to pivot, permitting front wheels to strike one another or the vehicle.
Many carriers holding one or more bicycles close to, but away from, a vehicle have insufficient strength, stiffness, and stability. The bicycles may not be secured at enough points for stability during extended travel over unpaved roads. The bicycles may flex the carrier and break it. The bicycles may work free. The bicycles or the vehicle may be damaged by contact, due to flexure, breakage, or swinging of a bicycle or its components. Damage may vary from having paint rubbed off either the bicycles or the vehicle to bending critical component parts of a bicycle or vehicle.
Moreover, the weight of a carrier is a disadvantage. The heavier the carrier, for a given strength, the less weight-carrying capacity is available for carrying bicycles. Also, a user may not be able to easily handle a heavier carrier, especially if the carrier is bulky.
Many carriers are roof-mounted, and many without ready access to bicycles. Moreover, many carriers interfere with access to the vehicle doors, trunk lid, hood, and the like.
In addition, few racks can carry more than a few bicycles, especially if many passengers or substantial cargo are carried. For example, front wheels may be removed from bicycles placed on a carrier, but the removed wheels are then stored in the vehicle for transport. Racks or wheels may occupy space needed for carrying persons or cargo. Racks may preclude drawing other equipment such as a boat or trailer.
Thus, despite a plethora of mounting systems, the effort, strength, time, complexity, lack of security from loss, damage and theft, the cost, inconvenience, and other limitations facing users serve to limit the use of racks for carrying bicycles and other sporting equipment or cargo.
What is needed is a simple carrier or rack, particularly one adaptable to a receiver mount positioned low on a vehicle, that is easily loaded and unloaded. Access to the vehicle by a user should be convenient, preferably with the carried cargo secured to the rack to reduce motion and associated damage or wear. The rack should be capable of easy mounting and dismounting from the vehicle.